A New Mew Mew Means A New Love Story
by xXxPoisonedAngelxXx
Summary: Mero, a girl in Ichigo's class, is shy and doesn't talk much. She's clumsy and blushes a lot. Ryou tells everyone that she's a mew mew Mero has a secret past and won't tell. What happens when she catches Ryou's eye and he learns her secret? Rating:K /T


**Moona:: Tester? lolz, I don't know anymore~**

**Itachi: You're using Moona? No! *grabs Moona and hides her away from Ryou***

**Moona:: *blushes and rolls eyes* No, I decided not to because Moona is only for Itachi~!**

**Ryou: So . . . who have you decided on?**

**Moona:: *nervous laugh* About that . . . I'm just going to make another character . . . wait . . . Itachi! How did you get here?  
**

**Itachi: I've been here . . . .**

**Moona:: Well, let's start! Enjoy~! ((BTW, Mero looks like Mei from Clannad))**

~* Mero's POV *~

I woke up, later than usual today. I grabbed my blue ribbons and tied my hair up (like Mei does XD) in two ponytails. I suddenly tripped and fell on my face. I got up, my face red and tears in my eyes. I wiped them away and got up, a bit wobbly. My brown eyes were full of tiredness. I walked out the house, knowing that no one was home.

It was a Monday morning and I had school. I walked down the street, seeing the girl named Ichigo walking to school. She was pretty popular, so I never really talked to her. I saw her look over to me, smiling soon after she noticed me. She ran over and I blushed a bit.

"Hi! You're name is Mero, right?" Ichigo asked, smiling at me. I smiled and nodded.

"And you're Ichigo," I replied simply. It's like we were opposites. She had red hair, I had blue; she was bold, and I was shy; she wore white thigh highs, I wore black. We wore the same shoes oddly, but mine were darker and a different color.

"So, how come you never really talk?" Ichigo asked me. I blushed and looked down a bit with a sad look.

"Well . . . no one talks with me to begin with," I stated, wanting to go to sleep. I wanted to get to school early so I could practice my newest song. I wrote it for the famous artists Beyonce and Shakira in America. I thought it would be fun, since they have the voice I needed for the song. I named it "Beautiful Liar."

"Then why don't _you _start the conversation?" Ichigo asked me, pulling me out of my train of thought. I looked at her with a blank expression.

"Why? Why would you even care?" I started, tears gathering in my eyes a bit, "No one's ever cared. And no one will start caring about me."

I started walking ahead, almost losing my cool and crying. I wiped the tears out of my eyes. No one can see me right now. I would die of embarrassment.

Well . . . it's not like anyone would actually care though . . .

~* Ichigo's POV *~  
I always felt bad for that girl Mero. I'm pretty sure her full name used to be Meroko. I guess she changed it or something. She was always the sad little girl in class. Mero never spoke to anyone. I don't think I've ever seen that girl with anyone. Even just a friend or beyond that. I never in my life have. I walked pasted the music room when I got to school and heard music and singing. I peeked in and saw a girl singing. I gasped. It's Mero!

"_**Ay! Ay!  
(Nobody likes being played)  
Ay!**_

Oh, Beyoncé, Beyoncé  
Oh, Shakira, Shakira  
(Hey!)

He said I'm worth it, his one desire  
I know things about him that you wouldn't want to read about  
He kissed me, he's a one and only beautiful liar  
(Yes!)  
Tell me how you tolerate the things I just found out about

We'll never know, why are we the ones who suffer?  
I have to let go  
He won't be the one to cry

Ay! Let's not kill the karma  
Ay! Let's not start a fight  
Ay! It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar

Oh! Can't we laugh about it?  
(Ha ha ha)  
Oh! It's not worth our time  
Oh! We can live without him  
Just a beautiful liar

I trusted him but when I followed you I saw you together  
I didn't know about you then 'til I saw you with him when, yeah  
I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing  
You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong?

We'll never know when the pain and heartbreak's over  
I have to let go  
The innocence is gone!

Ay! Let's not kill the karma  
Ay! Let's not start a fight  
Ay! It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar

Oh! Can't we laugh about it?  
(Ha ha ha)  
Oh! It's not worth our time  
Oh! We can live without him  
Just a beautiful liar

Tell me how to forgive you when it's me who's ashamed  
And I wish I could free you of the hurt and the pain  
But the answer is simple, he's the one to blame!  
Hey!

Ay! Beyoncé, Beyoncé  
Ay! Shakira, Shakira  
Oh! Beyoncé, Beyoncé  
Oh! Shakira, Shakira  
(Hey!)

Ay! Let's not kill the karma  
Ay! Let's not start a fight  
Ay! It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar

Oh! Can't we laugh about it?  
(Ha ha ha)  
Oh! It's not worth our time  
Oh! We can live without him  
Just a beautiful liar!" 

I was stunned at how good this girl could sing. She was amazing! How could she just hide her talent away like that from everyone? Was she too shy? Or did she just not do it? I narrowed my eyes a bit at Mero's ridiculous actions. I walked in the music room and she looked at me with wide eyes and a pale face.

"You song so well," I complimented, "Why do you hide your music abilities?"

Mero's eyes watered again. She looked down and her shoulders shook a bit. She grabbed her stuff and ran off. I tried to stop her but she continued running. I sighed sadly and shut the door of the music room. I walked to class, expecting to see Mero there. She wasn't . . .

I sat next to my two friends and asked, "Hey, have you seen Mero?"

"Nope," one answered, not really caring for Mero.

"Why? You care?" the other asked, raising a brow, "That's a first."

I narrowed my eyes at them and they were shocked.

"How can you guys be so rude? This girl, Mero, is probably needs help and you don't care?" I asked, narrowing my eyes farther. I asked to be excused from class because I wasn't feeling good. I walked into the nurse's office and saw Mero laying down on a bed. I was shocked.

"Oh, are you okay, Momomiya-san?" the nurse asked. I smiled.

"I'm just not feeling too good today," I started, "I should be fine pretty soon, so no worries!"

The nurse smiled and nodded, walking over to Mero and putting a hand on her forehead. I noticed her face was a bright red and that she was panting slightly.

"What happened to her?" I asked, a bit worried. The nurse looked over.

"I saw her this morning and she tripped on her face," she explained, "When I helped her up she started walking to class but fell to her knees, almost asleep. So then I brought her back here."

I looked at Mero, worried for her. She was just so tiny and defenseless.

"Well, you can lay down for awhile if you want," the nurse said to me with a smile. I shook my head with a smile. I sat in a chair next to Mero and laid my head down. I wasn't expecting to fall asleep, but like the cat I am, I did.

~* Mero's POV *~  
I awoke in the nurse's office, with a sleeping Ichigo by my side. It was very late in the school day. Actually, school was almost over. Whoa, I must have been sleep deprived or something like that. I sat up, rubbing my aching head. I saw Ichigo wake up as well, stretching like a cat.

"Nice to that you ladies are awake," the nurse told us with a smile. I smiled back lightly, still a bit sleepy. I got up off of the bed and grabbed my stuff, ready to head to my empty home.

"Sorry for being a bother," I apologized with a bow, "I'll be heading home now."

She smiled, probably not knowing my life story. She's a nurse, so she probably wouldn't need to know.

"Thanks for everything!" Ichigo exclaimed with a bright smile. I bowed once again and headed out without another word. I heard footsteps following me. I looked back, only to face a smiling Ichigo.

"Yes?" I asked, wanting to know what she wanted so I could head home. She linked arms with me, grinning.

"Come on! I want to show you something!" she exclaimed, walking in the direction of my house, passing it once. She gaped up at the house but soon shivered.

"What's wrong?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"That house is amazing, but it's looks and feels so gloomy," she said a tad bit sadly. I looked at the house and then back down at my feet.

"Yeah, I bet it is," I said, walking with Ichigo slowly. We finally reached our destination. Ichigo stopped walking a moment and showed me a pink café. I almost giggled. Pink? A café?

She smiled, and led me in into it, opening the door. I saw four other girls rush over to Ichigo. Two boys walked over as well, and stared Ichigo down. Ichigo laughed nervously and scratched the back on her head nervously.

"You're late," the boy with blond hair stated, crossing his arms. The girls had blue hair, purple, blonde, and green hair. The two boys had blonde and brown hair.

"Sorry, I was caught up at school," Ichigo explained lightly. I don't think she ever really got into deep detail of situations. I saw the smallest girl pointed at me with a smile.

"Hey! What's her name, na no da?" the girl asked. I blushed and hid behind Ichigo, even though I was a bit shy and scared around her too.

"Oh, her?" Ichigo asked, forgetting about me I bet, "That's Mero."

"I'm Pudding, na no da!" the girl with blond hair exclaimed. The girl with blue hair scoffed a bit.

"I'm Aizawa Mint," she stated. Next the purple haired girl looked at me with crossed arms and a blank face.

"My name is Fujiwara Zakuro," she said, "Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Midorikawa Lettuce," the girl with green hair said to me with a smile. I blushed at them and smiled back, still hiding behind Ichigo, my hands on her shoulders, peeking over them.

"I'm Akasaka Keiichiro," the boy with the brown hair smiled at me.

"And I'm Shirogane Ryou," the boy with blond hair said. I blushed and nodded. Ichigo pulled me in front of her, holding my shoulders, pushing me out to them. I blushed a deep shade of crimson and played with the hem of my school uniform.

"I-I'm Mero . . . m-my name used to be Meroko, but . . ." I started, looking down, "But . . . b-but, I-I . . . changed it."

The others looked at me weirdly, but Ryou looked like her was concentrating on something. I looked back at a grinning Ichigo.

"C-Can I go home now?" I asked Ichigo, "I-I'm-"

"No, please stay!" Ichigo exclaimed. I blushed and looked down. I nodded and Pudding pulled on my arm with a smile. I looked down. She smiled and pulled me to a seat. I sat down and she asked me what I wanted to eat or drink.

"I-I'll pass," I said lightly, placing my head on the table, closing my eyes. I heard whispering but I ignored it.

~* Ichigo's POV *~  
Ryou pulled us into the kitchen and looked over and Mero, making sure she wasn't looking.

"Why didn't you tell me you found another one?" he asked me in a whisper yell. I rose a brow.

"Another what?" I asked in confusion.

"Another Mew Mew of course!" Ryou exclaimed. Our eyes widened and we gasped.

"She's one of us?" I exclaimed.

He nodded and sighed, "You couldn't tell?"

"No!" I replied, crossing my arms. We looked over to Mero, seeing that she was asleep. Mint rose a brow at her actions.

"How can that girl just sleep? She's just like Ichigo . . ." Mint said. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You're just like everyone else, Mint . . ." I started, "Always putting Mero down. No one even talks to her at school. She's a loner."

I couldn't tell but I'm pretty sure that Ryou looked at Mero with a said expression.

"You know what you need to do now right?" Ryou asked us. We all nodded.

"Find the mark."

**Moona:: lolz, I was going to stop here, but let's continue!**

~* Mero's POV *~  
I woke up a few minutes later after sleeping and looked around. Oh . . . I'm still in the café . . .

I suddenly saw blond and blue in my face. I blushed and backed up, seeing Ryou leaning over the table a bit. I got up and smiled.

"I-I should probably be getting home," I said, starting to walk towards the door. I suddenly tripped and fell on my face. I felt someone kneel in front of me, and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, my face red and tears in my eyes. I saw Ryou giving me a concerned look.

"You okay?" he asked, offering me a hand. My face was probably as red as a strawberry. I nodded, wiping my tears away.

"T-Thank you," I said, smiling a bit. Ryou helped me up and held my hand lightly.

"Here, I should probably walk you home," he said to me, making my face grow hotter and even more red.

"O-Oh . . . y-you don't have to."

"It's fine."

He walked me out of the door, still holding my hand lightly. I smiled and headed in the direction of my house. I saw people gaping and staring at us. They started whispering and smiling at us.

"How cute," someone said. My face grew red. Ryou ignored the comments, but had a small smirk on his face.

"What a cute couple!" someone whispered. My face grew even more red, so I shut my eyes tightly, and hid behind Ryou in embarrassment. I forgot that he didn't know the way to my house, so I walked next to him again.

When we reached my house I looked up sadly and smiled, "This is it."

I went to go and walk in, but Ryou still hand a firm grip on my hand. I blushed as I jerked back a bit. I looked at our hands and looked back at Ryou.

"Um . . . I think I might need my hand . . ." I said, smiling at him stupidly and closing my eyes.

I suddenly felt Ryou lean in and kiss my cheek. I blushed and my eyes widened. I gasped a bit too. When he pulled back I was just standing there dumbfounded. Ryou smirked lightly and waved a bit, turning his back.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Ryou stated.

I blushed and still stood there, holding my cheek with a light smile.

After a few minutes, I finally walked inside, did my homework and got dressed for bed. I smiled as I slid under the covers.

_I wonder how tomorrow will go . . ._

**Moona:: I'll stop there for today.**

**Ryou: I guess it was good.**

**Ichigo:: A bit OOC?**

**Moona:: Shut up. Review please~**


End file.
